


𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐭-𝐢𝐭 𝐩𝐮𝐧𝐬 (𝐰.𝐡𝐧)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [11]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Baristas, Coffee Shops, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: - a gift of support and encouragement; your regular customer Hendery, drops by at the cafe to give you a daily dose of little notes.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Kudos: 7





	𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐭-𝐢𝐭 𝐩𝐮𝐧𝐬 (𝐰.𝐡𝐧)

“Thank you for coming, see you again,” your co-worker, Sooyoung, greets the customer who just left the café. “Why did I even say that of course, he’ll come again tomorrow,” laughing at her words as she comes beside you on the counter.

“What does it say this time?” she asks you as you both look at the coffee cup you are holding. Hendery, the cute customer a while ago, handed you a cup of coffee with a little post-it note on it.

“I’m so proud of you. I just wanted to tell you in case no one has,” you dictate the note written neatly in the pink post-it note. Sooyoung bursts into a bunch of awww’s while a bright smile paints into your face. A ray of positivity shines in your life each time Hendery gives you little notes like this.

“Oh y/n, when will you two go out and have a real date? You need to get some time off for yourself too you know, it's Christmas!” Sooyoung tells you as she proceeds to clean the espresso machine.

This has started when he met you a few months ago, as a new barista in the café near the hospital he has been working at. When it’s 9 a.m., just right after his shift, Hendery will come and order two cups of coffee. One for him, and one for the cute barista that he has been crushing on. Not only it is a plain hot cup of coffee, but it has little pink post-it notes on it. Sometimes it's a lyric of his current favorite song, a line he watched from a movie recently, a silly and lame medical joke that he thought of while working, or some encouraging words that he wants to tell you whenever he feels like you need them. Sooyoung finds It old-fashioned when Hendery pulls this little gesture on you but you thought it is sweet and cute.

You sometimes respond to his notes by writing your own as well when you serve his cup of coffee. Since then, it has been a thing for both of you, but nothing has gone on more than exchanging notes. Sooyoung’s suggestion gets stuck in your mind, considering it. More like the sign that you have been asking for since last week. So, on the next day, as the clock strikes nine, Hendery comes by at the café again. You gladly greet him as he orders the same two cups of coffee. Serving the two cups of coffee, Hendery notices the little post-it on his cup.

“You give me premature ventricular contractions because you make my heart skip a beat. Will you go on a date with me?” says on the note, making Hendery’s note blush red. He cannot contain the cuteness and cheesiness of the note you gave him as he bursts into laughter. Waiting for his reaction, you thought he will find the pick-up line you saw on the internet lame. Writing on his little pink post-it note with a smile on his face, he places it on the cup and goes back to the counter. Taking the cup, you try to hide your laughter as he waits for you to read his note. You see him cover his face, already embarrassed, before looking at the note.

“You must be aphasia because you left me speechless. But YES! : D”


End file.
